Street Sharks and Ninja Turtles Crossover
by ChelleNorlund
Summary: This is when the Street Sharks; Ripster, Streex, Jab and Big Slammu get to team up with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles from the 1987 cartoon series; Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello and Michaelangelo. Krissy is my character, and they get to work together to fight their enemies; Shredder, Bebop, Rocksteady, Dr. Piranoid, Slash and Slobster. Please review and Enjoy!
1. Chapters 1, 2 and 3

Street Sharks and TMNT Crossover

By: ChelleNorlund

(This story is my first Street Sharks story, and it's going to be a cartoon crossover with the Ninja Turtles from the 1987 cartoon series. Krissy is my character, and it's about on how the Street Sharks get to team up with the Ninja Turtles to fight their enemies that are also working together, and that Krissy is going to get kidnapped by the seaviates that worked for Dr. Paradigm/Piranoid, who is the sharks' enemy. Anyway, the good news is…I just heard that there's going to be a live action movie of the Street Sharks coming in 2018. Ahem! Please be sure to review this story and I hope you all will love it. Please…Enjoy!)

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

It all starts on a wonderful Spring morning in a city called Fission City, which is the home of our shark team called The Street Sharks, which their names are: Ripster, Jab, Streex, and Big Slammu. They were in their Shark headquarters, doing their normal things.

Ripster is the oldest of his brothers, he used to go by the name of John Bolton, but he now goes by the name of Ripster, he's a Great White Shark, he's the leader, and he's the smartest, and he can create many things. He always tries to follow in his dad's footsteps to become a very good scientist, and he's good at playing pool. On how he got the name of Ripster; he can rip through anything with his very strong arms and sometimes his very sharp shining teeth.

Jab is the second oldest, he used to go by the name of Clint Bolton, but he now goes by the name of Jab, he's a Hammerhead Shark, he's the lazy type, he gets around in his jetpack, and he likes to do boxing, which is like wrestling. On how he got the name of Jab; he can chew wood and hit anything with his head, just like a battery-ram. But he could be the tough guy, because of his attitude.

Streex is the third oldest, he used to go by the name of Bobby Bolton, but he now goes by the name of Streex, he's a Tiger Shark, he's the cool one, including a ladies' man, he likes to look at himself in the mirror and says, "You look marvelous.", he gets around in his roller-blades, he likes to play the drums. On how he got the name of Streex, is when he has the purple streaks on his body since he's a Tiger Shark.

Big Slammu is the youngest, he used to go by the name of Coop Bolton, but he now goes by the name of Big Slammu, he's a Whale Shark, when he was a human, he's a football player in his high school, he's the sport-oriented brother of his brothers. On how he got the name of Big Slammu, he's the strongest, and he uses his fists to slam to the ground, just like an earthquake, which that is called The Seismic Slam.

Anyway, at the Shark headquarters, the sharks are doing their normal things, until…their friend; Bends comes in and tells the sharks on what he just found.

"Hey, guys. I got some good news to tell you all." Bends said with an excited look upon his face. "What is it, Bends?" Ripster asked. "Yeah, Bends. What is it?" Jab asked. "Well, while I was keeping a look out for Piranoid and his seaviates, I just found out that they stole some kind-of…portal that could take you all into another world." Bends said while showing the sharks the picture of what the portal looks like. "Why would they take the portal?" Big Slammu asked. "No idea. But…I do have a theory that they might try to bring some other bad guys from other worlds to get revenge on you guys." Bends said. "Did I just hear about a portal being stolen?" A friend of the sharks came in said while coming in, it was Lena. She is Dr. Paradigm's good student, while Dr. Paradigm is her supervisor. "Lena!" All the sharks said at the same time and start to greet her.

"Yeah, Lena. Bends just showed us a picture of what the portal looks like and what kind of portal that Dr. Piranoid and his seaviates had stolen." Ripster said. "So I see. But what kind of portal is it?" Lena asked while looking at the picture of the portal. "We don't know. But whatever is, we better go and find out. Come on, guys. Let's roll!" Ripster said, and they all head out to the garage and get their vehicles ready.

"Talk to me, Bends." Ripster said while riding on his motor-cycle. "Clear. You guys are ready to rock!" Bends said while looking at the monitors of their hide-out. "Good. It's Shark Attack Time!" Ripster said and starts to ride down their tunnels and out into the road. Streex, Jab, Big Slammu, Lena and Bends start to follow Ripster. "Hang on, Lena. It's going to be a bumpy ride." Ripster said to Lena, who is riding with him. "You bet I will hang on." Lena said while holding onto Ripster. And they all head out into the city to get to Dr. Piranoid.

At Dr. Piranoid's hide-out, his seaviates; Slash, Slobster, Killamari and Repteel were getting the portal all set to get to go to another world. "Is this good, Doctor?" Slash asked with a hissing sound. "Yes, Slash. That is a good spot. Anyhow, this portal is a Trans-dimensional Portal, which we can go any place around the universe, and if we find some good enemies that hate everything, I'm sure those enemies will be able to help me to destroy the Street Sharks." Dr. Paradigm said with an evil laugh. "When will the Street Sharks get here, so they could fall into the trap, Dr. Paradigm?" Slobster asked. "They'll be along soon enough, they should be coming through that door in three…two…one, and…" Dr. Paradigm said while counting down on when the Street Sharks will arrive at the door.

"SHARK ATTACK!" All the sharks shout at the same time, and start to attack the seaivates, while Ripster is fighting Dr. Paradigm, who soon turned into Dr. Piranoid. "You won't get away with this, you pointy-headed wimp." Ripster said while fighting Dr. Piranoid. "You won't ruin my evil scheme, you pointy-headed shark." Dr. Piranoid said while fighting Ripster. Streex has been roller-blading all around Killamari and made Killamari all dizzy. "What's wrong, Dip-stick? Getting dizzy?" Streex said with a joke. "I'm not dizzy; I'm so going to rip your fin off." Killamari said with an angry tone of his voice. "Can't have that." Streex said and got Killamari hit by the wall. Big Slammu is fighting Repteel, Repteel has been using his electric eels to get Big Slammu all zapped up, until Big Slammu did his greatest attacks. "Seismic Slam!" He shouted and hit his fists to the ground and made the ground shake and made Repteel get zapped by his own electric eels. Jab is fighting Slash, Slash is using his twirling nose to hit Jab, but Jab has been using his head to ram Slash and hit Slash to the wall and made his twirling nose get stuck to the wall. "Ooh, that's not fair." Slash said while trying to get his nose free. "Fair play." Jab joked and starts to help his brothers to fight the other seaviates and Dr. Piranoid, until…the Trans-Dimensional Portal starts to glow, and made…the sharks, Bends and Lena…disappeared, along with Dr. Piranoid, Slash and Slobster with them.

"Whoaaaaaaa!" The sharks, Bends, Lena said at the same time while inside the vortex to another dimension. "Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Dr. Piranoid, Slash and Slobster shouted at the same time while inside the vortex to another dimension. All of the sudden, everything went white, and the sharks, Bends, and Lena landed on something soft, while Dr. Piranoid, Slash and Slobster have not been found.

**Chapter 2: Sharks in New York**

In a city of New York, the home of our heroes in a half-shell; Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The Ninja Turtles live in the sewers of New York, and they have been doing their normal things, like…Leonardo is mediating with Master Splinter, Michaelangelo is baking pizzas in the kitchen, Donatello is creating some new inventions on how to get rid of their enemy known as The Shredder, along with Bebop, Rocksteady and Krang, and also…Raphael, along with their newest member of their family and also their…adopted daughter named Krissy, they're both watching TV in the living room, until…a sound came from a turtle-comm, it was April, she's going to tell the turtles that the city is under attack by Bebop and Rocksteady along with Shredder is robbing a lot of technology to get the technodrome running again, which is stuck in bottom of the ocean.

"Guys, it's April. I just got bad news." April said on the turtle-comm. "What is it, April?" Leonardo asked on the turtle-comm. "Shredder, Bebop and Rocksteady are the Technology Institute of New York, and they're robbing a lot of technology. We need your help." April said. "Uh-oh! Sounds like Shredder has problems with his computer." Raphael joked. "Maybe so, but we have to find out on why Shredder needs all that technology for." Leonardo said. "You said it, amigo. Let's haul-shell!" Michaelangelo said. All the turtles and Krissy all head out to the surface in the Turtle Van.

Not far from the Technology Institute of New York, the Street Sharks, Bends and Lena all woke up to the sounds of screaming. "Huh?" Ripster said, and woke up in a whole new world. "Guys, wake up." He cried to the other sharks, Bends and Lena. "Huh?" Streex, Jab and Big Slammu said at the same time. "Where are we?" Lena asked. "I believe we're not in Fission City anymore. I believe…this is New York." Bends said, which he noticed the Empire State Building, Time Square, Rockefeller Center, Twin Towers, and also Central Park. "Whoa, Bends is right. We are in New York City." Jab said while looking around.

"Hey. What's that noise coming from?" Big Slammu asked while hearing the sounds of laser guns. "Laser guns. Come on, let's find out. Shark Dive!" Ripster said and he dives into the streets, same with the other sharks. Bends and Lena start to follow them, until…they all stopped at the Technology Institute of New York. "That's where the sounds are coming from…in there." Lena said while pointing inside. "Let's do this!" Streex said, until…they saw something coming out of the sewers, they saw the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Krissy coming out of the sewers and to stop the fight. "Whoa!" The Street Sharks said at the same time. "Never saw those things coming." Jab said. "They look like ninjas." Streex said. "They look like turtles." Bends said. "Do they work for Dr. Piranoid?" Big Slammu asked. "Not sure. But I got a feeling that they could be on our side. But…if we help them, they can help us on getting us all back to Fission City." Ripster said. "I believe Rips has got a good point. Maybe they could help us on getting us back to Fission City." Bends said. "Yeah. Let's go for it!" Jab said.

**Chapter 3: Meet the Ninja Turtles and Krissy**

While inside the Institute, the turtles were all fighting Shredder, Bebop, Rocksteady and a few robotic Foot Soldiers, Krissy is hiding a small place to take cover while watching her four daddies fought their enemies. "Your horns are mine, horn-breath." Raphael said while fighting Bebop. "You're going down, you stupid toitle." Bebop said. "It's turtle, horn-breath. Tur-tle!" Raphael said and uses his sais to fight Bebop. Leonardo is in a swords fight with Shredder. "You won't get away with this, Shredder. You don't have honor." He said while in a swords fight. "You don't underestimate me, turtle." Shredder said while in a swords fight. "You bet I will." Leonardo said and continues to fight Shredder with their swords.

"SHARK ATTACK!" The Street Sharks shouted and came in with a good entrance, and they all start to help the turtles to fight Shredder, Bebop, Rocksteady and the robotic Foot Soldiers. "Whoa! Who are you amigos?" Michaelangelo asked feeling surprised to see the Street Sharks. "It's a long story. Mind if we help you all fight your enemies?" Big Slammu asked. "Be my guest, dude." Michaelangelo said. "Seismic Slam!" Big Slammu shouted by slamming his fists to the ground and made the robotic Foot Soldiers grumbled to the floor. "Whoa, good move, dude." Michaelangelo said to Big Slammu. "Thanks." Big Slammu said.

In the back-ground, April has her video camera and video-tapes the entire fight; she was surprised to see the Street Sharks teaming up with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles to fight Shredder, Bebop, Rocksteady and the robotic Foot Soldiers. "What a story, what a story!" She said with a happy look upon her face, hoping her story will be a hit for the Channel Six News.

Donatello is fighting Rocksteady by using his bo staff, until Rocksteady hit his bo staff with his rhino horn. "Hey, easy with the bo staff there, rhino-horn." Donatello said with an angry look upon his face. "I don't care about your stick, turtle." Rocksteady said, and starts to get ready to ram at Donatello, until…Jab came in and ram Rocksteady with his head. "Mind if I cut in?" Jab asked and rammed Rocksteady hard and send Rocksteady flying. "Whoa!" Rocksteady said while flying in the ceiling and got hit by the ceiling fan. "Ooww!" Rocksteady whined when he hit his head on the ceiling fan. "Wow, thanks for the save." Donatello said. "Don't mention it." Jab said.

Raphael is still fighting Bebop while protecting Krissy. "Krissy, stay right behind me." Raphael said. "Okay, daddy Raphael." Krissy said while staying right behind him. "You won't ever touch my daughter, you hog-breath." Raphael said. "You're so dead, toitle. And I am so going to make your little brat to be my kid." Bebop said. "Not so fast, warthog." Ripster said and does the shark dive and got Bebop by the feet and made Bebop stuck to the ground. "Hey, who turned off the lights?" Bebop asked while stuck to the ground. Raphael picked up Krissy in his arms and looked at Ripster with a surprised look upon his face. "Uh…thanks for saving us. And…have we met before?" Raphael asked. "I don't think so, mate. I know we just met." Ripster said with a wink. Leonardo and Streex work together on fighting Shredder, until…Shredder has a smoke bomb. "Until we met again, next time, turtles." He said and throws the smoke bomb in the air and booms smoke fills the room, and made the robotic Foot Soldiers, Rocksteady ran off, until…Bebop kidnapped Krissy and ran off while the turtles and sharks weren't looking, because they were coughing from the smoke.

Once the smoke is all gone, the turtles and sharks looked around and saw that Shredder, Bebop, Rocksteady and the robotic Foot Soldiers had escaped. And they also grabbed Krissy as well. "Oh-no! They got Krissy. Oh-no! This is not good, not good at all." Raphael panicked. "It's okay, amigo. We'll get her back." Michaelangelo said. "We will?" Raphael asked. "Yeah. We will get her back, but first…who are you guys? And what are you guys doing here?" Leonardo asked the Street Sharks. "It's a long story, mate. But can we talk this over some place safe, because the cops are coming." Ripster said. "Good thinking. Let's go." Leonardo said.

Later, the turtles, sharks, Bends, Lena and April all head down to the sewers and into the lair of the Ninja Turtles. "Wow. This is your hide-out?" Streex asked. "Yep. Sewer like sewer." Raphael said. And then, the Street Sharks were greeted by Master Splinter, who is surprised to see sharks in the lair. "My pupils. Who are these folks?" Splinter asked, feeling surprised. "Not sure, Master. But they did say it's a long story, right?" Leonardo said, while turning to the Street Sharks.

"Yes. It's a long story. But…allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ripster, and these are my brothers; Jab, Streex and Big Slammu. And our human friends; Lena Mack and Bends. We're the Street Sharks. We came here by an accident that came from our enemy that goes by the name of Dr. Paradigm, who also goes by the name of Dr. Piranoid, along with his seaviates; Slash and Slobster." Ripster said. "It's an honor to meet you, Ripster. My name is Hamato Yoshi, but I like to be called; Master Splinter. And these are my four sons, my pupils, my turtles; Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michaelangelo. And this is our human friend; Miss April O'Neil. They're the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." Splinter said.

"It's nice to meet you dudes." Michaelangelo said and gives Big Slammu a high-five. "So, where are you guys from?" Leonardo asked the sharks. "We're from Fission City. But the problem is…we're brought here by our enemies, because they stole this portal that can get them to go to one world to another, but while we were fighting Piranoid's seaviates, we all got zapped here by an accident. And we can't find Dr. Piranoid and his seaviates anywhere." Ripster said. "Yeah, our enemies; Shredder, Bebop, Rocksteady and those robotic Foot Soldiers took our daughter; Krissy. And we have to come up with a way to save Krissy and put an end to stop Shredder." Raphael said. "And Piranoid as well." Jab said. "Hey…what if all eight of us team up together and we could work together on fighting our enemies and that we'll be able to save your daughter in no time?" Streex asked while coming up with a good idea. "You know…I say Streex has a very good idea." Leonardo said. "Yeah, that is a good idea." Raphael said with a smile. "Very good idea, bro." Ripster said. "Yeah." Donatello and Jab said at the same time. "Ditto." Michaelangelo and Big Slammu said at the same time. "Alright…let's do it." Leonardo and Ripster said at the same time, which they both surprised and looked at each other on what they both said at the same time, and they smiled at each other. "JAWSOME!" The Street Sharks said at the same time. "TURTLE POWER!" The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles said at the same time.

(These are the first three chapters of this cartoon crossover of the Street Sharks and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; I hope you all will love it. Still…I hope you all will be surprised to find out that there's going to be a live action movie of the Street Sharks coming in 2018, which is in about six years now. Please be sure to review these three chapters. Thank you.)


	2. Chapters 4, 5, 6, and 7

(This is chapters 4, 5, and 6, and it's going to be a short story, and for chapter 7 is going to be the credits on who did the characters, just like the credits from the Ninja Turtles 1987 series and the Street Sharks series. The chapters will be about when the turtles and the sharks are going to team up together to fight their enemies to save Krissy's life. Please be sure to review these chapters and I hope you all will love it. Enjoy!)

**Chapter 4: Shredder and Piranoid's Evil Scheme**

At the big and round ball known as the Technodrome, the alarm system broke, and then…Bebop and Rocksteady grabbed Krissy and got her all tied up. Krissy is groaning and gritting to get free, until she saw…the Shredder and Krang. "Well, well, well…it looks like the turtles' daughter named Kristen." Krang said. "That's Krissy to you, Brainy." Krissy talked back to Krang. "Part to this plan, Krang. Since we got the turtles little brat…I have someone else to come and help me destroy those blasted turtles." Shredder said.

"Who might that be, Shredder?" Krang asked. "Come on in, Dr. Paradigm." Shredder said, welcoming Dr. Paradigm and his seaviates; Slash and Slobster. "Hello, Mr. Oroku Saki. I'm Dr. Luther Paradigm, and these are my two seaviates; Slash and Slobster. Since you're the enemy of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and that you have two mutants; Bebop and Rocksteady, how about we do a little…team up?" Dr. Paradigm suggested.

"What do you have in mind, Dr. Paradigm?" The Shredder asked. "How about you help me finished my enemies called the Street Sharks, and I will help you finished your enemies called the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?" Dr. Paradigm suggested. "Hmmm, you just have read my mind. I will be honored to help you finish the Street Sharks. And we could rule the world together as one." The Shredder said, and then…him and Dr. Paradigm shared an evil laugh.

Krissy starts to look worried, hoping that the Ninja Turtles will come to her rescue, and if the turtles come to her rescue, she will also get to meet the Street Sharks. "I hope my four dads will come and rescue me soon. I hope they're alright." She thought to herself.

UH-OH!

**Chapter 5: Turtle And Shark Power!**

Back at the sewers, the Ninja Turtles and the Street Sharks were all getting prepared for the battle of their lives; the battle of the Shredder, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, along with Dr. Piranoid, Slash and Slobster. April O'Neil is getting her video camera all set to video-tape the entire battle, and that she's going to have an exclusive interview with Lena Mack and Bends about the Street Sharks later after the battle.

"Okay, guys. I got the each of you guys some new weapons that you guys could use for the battle…Ripster, here are your navy blue swords…Streex, here are your light shiny blue swords…Jab, here are your brown sais, and Big Slammu, here are your orange football bombs, which they can be useful to hit bad guys. Also, we got our own weapons. I got the Bo Staff, Michaelangelo has the Nunchucks, Leonardo has the Katana Swords, and Raphael has the Sais. And…we're going to work together to fight those mutants and seaviates and to defeat Shredder, Krang and Dr. Piranoid." Donatello said.

"You got it, mate. For our weapons, I have this feeling that Shredder and Piranoid are using Krissy as for bait, which I got a feeling that it's going to be a trap. Once we're inside, we have to come up with a distraction to defeat those robotic Foot Soldiers." Ripster said. "Rips is right. If we use some kind of smoke bombs, we'll be able to defeat those Foot Soldiers in a split-second, like the Foot Soldiers won't even notice us." Streex said. "That sounds like a good idea, dude." Michaelangelo said. "I totally agree." Raphael said. "Same here." Jab said. "Me too." Leonardo said. "Me three." Donatello said. "Alright, let's go for it." Ripster and Leonardo said at the same time. "Turtle Power!" The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles shout at the same time with a high-three. "Shark Attack!" The Street Sharks shout at the same time with their heads hit each other.

They all head into the Turtle Van, all four turtles and four sharks, along with April, Lena and Bends to get to the Technodrome and defeat their enemies once and for all, and that the time…is now!

**Chapter 6: Show-Time!**

Once the turtles and the sharks got to the Technodrome, the sharks were amazed about the size of the Technodrome. "Whoa, that looks like a huge golf-ball." Jab joked. "Yeah. Krissy could be inside it. And I got the words to it; Shark Dive!" Ripster said with Leonardo on his fin to do the shark dive. Raphael goes on Jab's fin and did the shark dive, along with Donatello on Streex's fin and Michaelangelo on Big Slammu's fin, April with her video camera rolling, she saw on what the Street Sharks did. "Wow. This is very good. The Street Sharks did a very good move called the Shark Dive." April said feeling surprised.

Once they got inside, Lena, Bends and April start to take cover, Leonardo signals the other turtles and the sharks to be very quiet, and then…Leonardo quietly grabs some smoke bombs and…throws them up in the air and once the smoke bombs hit the ground, the smoke appear, the turtles and the sharks all went into the smoke and fought the robotic Foot Soldiers, which made the Foot Soldiers broke into a million pieces. Once the smoke disappeared, the turtles and the sharks all looked on what they did. "Ha! No sweat!" Streex said. "Yeah, piece of cake." Big Slammu said. "What a story, what a story." April said with a big smile upon her face while video-taping on what the turtles and the sharks had done to those robotic Foot Soldiers. "Wow…the turtles are good." Lena said, feeling so impressed. "Yeah, just like the sharks too." Bends said.

Once they got to the control room where they met Shredder, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady. "Hello, toitles." Bebop said. "Shredder." Leonardo said. "Krang." Raphael said. "Bebop." Donatello said. "Rocksteady." Michaelangelo said. "There's Krissy. She's all tied up." Ripster said saw Krissy all tied up. "Don't forget about us." Dr. Piranoid said with an evil look upon his face. They turned around saw Dr. Piranoid, Slash and Slobster. "Dr. Piranoid." Streex said. "Slash." Jab said. "Slobster." Big Slammu said. "Wow…looks like the turtles and the sharks are ready for the biggest battle." April said quietly to Lena and Bends while video-taping the battle.

"Alright, everyone…let's go for it." Leonardo said. "Turtle and Shark Attack!" The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the Street Sharks all shout at the same time and they all start to work together in teams to fight their enemies. Leonardo and Ripster work together to fight Bebop, Raphael and Jab work together to fight Rocksteady, Donatello and Streex work together to fight Slash, Michaelangelo and Big Slammu work together to fight Slobster. "Wow! This is very good, very good indeed." April said while still video-taping the entire battle.

Once Bebop, Rocksteady, Slash and Slobster were all defeated, the turtles and the sharks got Shredder, Krang and Dr. Piranoid surrounded. "Give it up, you three pointy-headed wimps, you're surrounded, and there's only the three of you against all eight of us." Jab said with a growl. Krissy saw on what the turtles and the sharks did, and then…Ripster quietly starts to untie Krissy, and picks her up in his big strong navy blue arms. "Shh. Everything's going to be okay, kiddo. I'm Ripster, I'm a good friend of the turtles, and I'm a Street Shark. You must be Krissy. We're going to get you out of here." He said quietly. Krissy nodded quietly and says, "Thank you for saving my life, Ripster." Ripster smiled and nods his head, as if by saying, "You're welcome."

Ripster with Krissy in his arms, puts Krissy in Raphael's arms, and Krissy gives Raphael a hug. "Thank goodness you're okay, Krissy. I was so worried about you." Raphael said while hugging Krissy. Then, the other turtles and sharks defeat Shredder, Krang, and Dr. Piranoid, which is by letting Donatello and Streex pull a few wires out of Krang's robotic body and Dr. Piranoid's robotic suit as well. "Oh-no. No, no, no. What's happening to my robotic body?" Krang asked panicking and his robotic body starts…to explode into a million pieces. "Oh-no. No, no, no. My robotic suit…it's…it's…going to explode." Dr. Piranoid said and then…his robotic suit starts to explode, same with Krang's robotic body as well.

Leonardo and Ripster used their swords and cut Shredder's armor and purple cape off and made Shredder feel useless and made Shredder had nothing to do either. "Give it up, Shredder." Leonardo and Ripster said at the same time. "Okay, okay, you all win, you win…I'm dead." Shredder said and made himself dead by killing himself. Leonardo and Ripster just roll their eyes, and then…Donatello throws a small little bomb and made Shredder explode himself. "Aaaaaaaaaaah!" Shredder screamed and then…a huge explosion filled the entire room. "Come on, April." Raphael said, helping April get out of there. "Come on, Lena." Ripster said, helping Lena get out of there as well. "Come on, Bends. Let's get out of here." Streex said, and they all run for the door and out of the Technodrome, which it exploded and fell to the ground.

**Chapter 7: Interview with Lena and Bends and Saying Good-Bye**

At the Channel Six News Building, April O'Neil went to her boss; Burne Thompson about her biggest story, which she showed him the entire video, which made Burne Thompson very impressed and surprised to see the Street Sharks in New York as well, and that he's going to let April have an exclusive interview with Lena and Bends, which made April very surprised and decides to get ready for her interview.

"Live in three…two…one…go!" The camera man said and points to April. "This is April O'Neil, reporting you live from Channel Six News. Here are some good and wonderful guests; I will like you all to meet; Lena Mack and Bends. And as you can see, ladies and gentlemen, you can see here in the video that there's a huge battle with our enemy known as The Shredder, who goes by the name of Oroku Saki, and that he's battling with our favorite heroes in a half-shell; the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Along with the Ninja Turtles, is another group of heroes, which they are half man and also…half…shark. Which they are called the Street Sharks. The sharks' names are: Ripster, Streex, Jab and Big Slammu." April said to the viewers while she's on the air. Then, she turns to Lena and Bends, "So, Lena. Will you please be so kind to tell us on what kind of sharks are the Street Sharks?" She asked.

"Well, April…Ripster is a Great White Shark, Streex is a Tiger Shark, Jab is the Hammer-head Shark and Big Slammu is the Whale Shark." Lena said. "What are their real names when they were humans?" April asked. "Their real names are: John, Bobby, Clint and Coop Bolton, which they are brothers…the Bolton Brothers, if everyone calls them that sometimes. Their father is Robert Bolton, who is a very good professor at the Fission City University, who wants to become a scientist, but for Dr. Luther Paradigm, he gene-slams Dr. Robert Bolton and turns him into some unknown sea creature, trying to escape from Dr. Paradigm. But…later, Dr. Paradigm try to do the same thing to Dr. Bolton's sons, until something went wrong, which somehow turn them into sharks, which is…half-shark and half-man. I was a very good student to Dr. Paradigm, who is my supervisor, until…my suspicions had proven right, because I rescued the Street Sharks and I discovered on what Dr. Paradigm had done to the Bolton Brothers. I always be able to help the brothers whenever I can as well." Lena said.

"What about you, Bends? What do you do with the Street Sharks?" April asked. "Well, dudette, I am the Fission City University's technical genius. I am also the sharks' best pal. Before they became the sharks, I usually supply the sharks with their motor-bikes and other gear. Their hideout is called Shark Headquarters, which is in Fission City, and it's a hidden base underneath the University's ice hockey rink. They always like to eat TV sets, and I always end up getting a brand new one, so they could be able to find out on what Dr. Piranoid or Dr. Paradigm is up to, along with his seaviates." Bends said. "Well, New York City, there you have it…Lena Mack and Bends, the very good friends of the Street Sharks. This is April O'Neil, Happy Hour News. And have a good night." April said, signing off from the air.

Back at the sewers, after April's interview, the turtles and the sharks were all celebrating their victory, which is by eating some pizza, hamburgers, fries and milk shakes. Also…the sharks did get to meet Krissy's two puppies; Buddy and Oreo, which they are very good to pets, like cats and dogs. "Awww, your puppies look adorable, Krissy. I love puppies." Big Slammu said while petting Buddy and Oreo. "Thanks, Slammu. I love puppies too." Krissy said.

Later…it was time to say good-bye to the Street Sharks, Lena and Bends, which they need to return back to Fission City. "Sharks, will we see each other again?" Krissy asked, sadly. Ripster smiled and goes over to Krissy and gives her a hug. "Awww, Krissy…I do hope very soon, but we'll just have to wait and found out. But we'll always be with you in your heart." He said with a small smile, which Krissy smiled back and gives Ripster, Streex, Jab and Big Slammu a hug good-bye. Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello and Michaelangelo all shake hands with Ripster, Streex, Jab and Big Slammu as well. "It is an honor to meet you, Street Sharks. And you too, Ms. Lena Mack and Mr. Bends. Our home is your home, and you're all welcome in our home, and thank you very much for all the help." Splinter said and bows to them. The Street Sharks, Lena and Bends all bowed back to Splinter. "Thank you very much, Master Splinter. It is such a wonderful honor. And our home in Fission City is your home as well." Ripster said. "Thank you for helping us, sharks. You guys are…jawsome!" Raphael said. "No problem. You guys are totally cool too." Streex said.

Once the portal opened, the Street Sharks, Lena and Bends all head back to Fission, which the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, April, and Krissy waved good-bye, and the portal starts to close behind the Street Sharks, Lena and Bends. "I'm going to miss those sharks, they're very cool." Michaelangelo said. "Me too, Michaelangelo. Me too." Raphael said. "Me too." Krissy said. "Same here." Leonardo said. "Ditto." Donatello said. "Not to worry, guys. I'm sure we'll see them again someday…I hope very, very, very, very soon." April said. "Let's hope so, April…let's all hope so." Leonardo said.

When the Street Sharks, Lena and Bends got back to Fission City, Ripster had decided to take the Trans-Dimensional Portal with them, so that way, they'll be able to see the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Splinter, April and Krissy again. "Guys…I am going to put this portal someplace safe, so we could all see our friends again very soon." Ripster said with a smile. "Good idea, Rip. That sounds like a good idea." Jab said. And they all worked together on getting the portal back to Shark Headquarters and Ripster puts the portal in a lab where they can keep contact with their dad on the computer. "Don't worry, Krissy. We'll be able to see each other again very, very, very, very soon." He said to himself.

Out of nowhere, an unknown sea creature, which happens to be the sharks' dad, he is just making some chuckling sounds, and he looks at a picture of himself and his sons in their family photo. "I am very proud of you, my sons. I'm very proud…I hope we'll see each other face to face...very soon." Dr. Bolton said and set his picture down on his night-stand; turns off the light and…everything went dark.

**THE END!**

CREDITS: 

Rob Paulsen as the voice of Raphael

Cam Clarke as the voice of Leonardo and Rocksteady

Barry Gordon as the voice of Donatello and Bebop

Townsend Coleman as the voice of Michaelangelo

Krissy Brooke Alford as Krissy

James Avery as the voice of the Shredder

Renae Jacobs as the voice of April

Patrick Fraley as the voice of Krang

Peter Renaday as the voice of Master Splinter

Lee Tockar as the voice of Ripster

Matt Hill as the voice of Jab

Andrew Rannells as the voice of Streex

D. Kevin Williams as the voice of Big Slammu and Slobster and Killamari

David Kaye as the voice of Dr. Robert Bolton

J. Michael Lee as the voice of Dr. Luther Paradigm/Dr. Piranoid

Terry Berner as the voice of Slash

Tony Wike as the voice of Repteel

Pam Carter as the voice of Lena Mack

Jim Hogget as the voice of Bends


End file.
